


Talking Things Out

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Testing Characters [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Modern Girl in Thedas, Testing a character, discussion of poly, not mentioned, thought that was stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: "It's okay to love more then one person." Varric had no idea that the simple phrase could mean so much coming from the creative businesswoman.





	Talking Things Out

 “You know, it’s okay to love more than one person.” It was one of the strangest one-liners ever to come out of Hannah’s mouth and Varric blinked at the dark-skinned woman as she tied up her workstation.

 “…Okay…” Varric trailed off in confusion. “Why are you telling me this Beautiful?” Hannah huffed, rolling her eyes.

 “You love me.” She said simply and Varric flashed a grin at the woman who smiled, her scars tugged slightly by the movement. “And you love Bianca.”

 “…Beautiful-“ Varric began but Hannah lifted a hand, stopping him before she went to sit on his lap, smiling at him.

 “You love me and you love Bianca and that’s okay Varric.” She smiled at him. “It’s more than fine.”

 “Most would disagree,” Varric told her. She shrugged.

 “My husband and I were never in love and frequently had affairs we were both aware of. I became quite used to various relationship styles and even discovered I quite liked the idea of polyamory- that is having multiple relationships. Heck, maybe I’ll meet Bianca and fall for her too.”

 “Unlikely- technically we’re not supposed to be in the same city together anymore,” Varric said. Hannah pouted but kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, feeling her scarred lips on his.

 “Mama- oh gross.” A familiar voice said and Varric chuckled as Hannah sighed and turned to see her daughter standing behind them.

 “Yes, Kristen?”

 “…Scarlet may have slipped into the latest Templar training course and may have pranked a few? Maybe?” Hannah’s head landed on Varric’s as she groaned, prompting a deep laugh from the dwarf.

 He hadn’t expected love to tumble into his world in the form of a creative businesswoman or a pair of smart-ass twins.

 But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-0-

A Few Years Later

"Scarlet did what?!"

"...She ran off to join a merc band?"

 "Oh for- THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

 "How is it my fault?"

 "Because you're the one who takes them on the big adventures with Hawke!"

 "And Squirrel's stories don't corrupt them?!"

 "She is so dead when I get a hand on her."

**Author's Note:**

> So Hannah was always going to appear in my original series but I never got around to it so here she is!  
> Notes:  
> -Hannah is Elizabeth's younger sister  
> -Hannah is black while Elizabeth is white because they had mixed-race parents.  
> -Kirsten and Scarlet inherited their mom's skin.  
> -Hannah is a businesswoman who came to Thedas, floundered, and then kicked ass and became one of the biggest players.  
> -Hannah and Varric are together and happily. They got together in Act 2 and are the type of couple to be gross sweet and annoy the kids to bits  
> -Hannah is covered in bad burn scars she normally covers with makeup and clothing. As such she is very good at makeup.  
> -Hannah and her husband were married out of convenience because he was the boss's son and hated business so he dated a smart woman hoping to get his dad off his back, his dad drugged them and opps, baby! Forced them to marry and while the two get along it's not like they love each other. Lots of consensual cheating. (The dad was later forced out of the company and charged for his deeds)  
> -Hannah is poly and bi as fuck. She's very laid back about sex.  
> -Yes, Scarlet grows up to join a merc band. Which one I wonder...  
> -Scarlet or Kristen may end up Inquisitor simply because El is to much of a 'oh, look a forgotten temple to explore' and Hannah is to business all the time.


End file.
